Joy in War?
Chapter 1 UNXEPECTED VISTORS 0945 hours, 23 June ,2559, UNSC Calander Meinedd,Fychain Alpha Team's Pelican Flew over the town of Meinedd, Leaving in it's wake A trail of steam. Fred Chan, The Pilot, knew everthing about his occupants. He was, after all, one of the many ONI Spies. One of The Passengers was Lieutenant Commander Walet Harckness. Walet came from a deep line of Polish fighters. His Family line was full of achivements given to the Harckness family, and each one of them didn't have one medal. Walet Was wearing his casual clothes, but he had carefully sown the UNSC Logo. He had pulled his Black hair Back, giving it the look of sleekness, But Fred had seen him in combat. His hair was always scruffy, and he had been given alot of stick for it. On the side of his face was a scar, that made him giving a full smile impossible. Walet turned to the woman next to him, and asked "What are you here for? I'm Lieutenant Commander Walet Harckness." He asked, his polish accent coming out. "Me? I'm Your Second in command, Lieutenant Sian Austen." Sian Replied, her tone firm. Walet, Sighed and turned. She was a Very Beautful woman, but he could not stand firm ones. Her brown hair was wavey, and she had Asorbing blue eyes, but he could not stand her. Fred Counted The number of Passengers, and the number of passengers there was to be. 18 passengers and only- Wait, What the? Fred thought. The number of passengers there supposed to be were 16. Who where the other two? Fred thought about landing, but heard a Anti Air gun fire. It hit the pelican, and it dropped. Fred Blasted over the com," We've been hit, Unknown reason. Hard La-" Fred was cut off when the pelican hit the ground. Walet Was the first to pull himselve out the darkness, and he went around bringing other people back. Not alot of people servived the crash. Excluding him, only 5 other people where alive. Sian, a Ensign and A private. The other two, when he tried to the any rank, he was denied. He found one of their serial numbers, 047739-763984JR But when he tried to Find out on his com pad, He was Given : ERROR:ERROR:ERROR:Danger approches. Walet Stared at the Com Pad, and showed it to The man. His face was hidden under an helmet, of which desgin, he did not know. The man, took the com Pad, and Whisped, "I am so sorry for this." He Pulled out his side arm, a Magnum, And destroyed the Com Pad. He turned and went to check on the other Person. He went into the Cabin and The pilot was awake. "I need you to check on something." Walet Whispered, his tone Hard "What?" Fred Replied. "047739-763984JR" "Okay, Why?" "Cause When I Checked On my Com Pad, It said ERROR:ERROR:ERROR:Danger approches. Then the guy who serial number that is, destroyed the Com pad." "Okay, I've checked it but it's always Giving me':ERROR:ERROR:ERROR: No-one Will save you." "What the-" Walet was Cut of By a Pistol shot,and when he went into the bay was suprised to see the private lying in a pool of his own blood, the two men where gone. Sian was knocked out, and Walet could see the bruise on the side of her face. The Ensign was On his knees, head other the private, tears streaming down his cheeks. Christian Spartan-119 was in the Pelican following them. Christian heard the commotion over the com. He looked to the pilot of the pelican. "Establish contact" Christian ordered. "Yes sir" said the pilot. The com crackled and when Christian heard what was going on in the other pelican he said. "This is Spartan 119 agnolage anyone." Christian had a bad feeling in his gut that something was very wrong. --Hect famee 00:52, 12 March 2009 (UTC)